


Young sannin - Chewing gum for kisses

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: [Fluff/cute] Young Orochimaru has chewing gum, his two friends steal it by a kiss.





	Young sannin - Chewing gum for kisses

“Does anyone have a packet of gum?” Jiraiya asks. They are loitering in front of the Hokage’s office. It’s not guard duty, it’s waiting-to-submit-your-report-as-a-team duty. Only, Tsunade’s not here. And Orochimaru’s bag is heavy.  

Orochimaru says: “Did you have something smelly for lunch again?”

Jiraiya breathes out on his hand and smells it. “Nah, people with fresh breath are more kissable.”

“Who are you going to kiss?” Orochimaru asks.

Jiraiya looks at him as if to say, _who knows?_

Orochimaru shrugs.

“Maybe Tsunade, heh heh heh.”

Orochimaru grins at that. “Fu fu fu…”

The day that happens, flowers will bloom wherever Jiraiya would walk. Orochimaru longs for the day, to see him that happy.

Orochimaru’s expression becomes concentrated. He takes out random items from the bag to give to Jiraiya in search of that one packet of gum: can of beer, the mission reports they are about to submit, a goldfish in a plastic bag, and goose egg “be careful”, and a calculator, and-…

Jiraiya says: “You know what, forget it,” and he gives all the items back.

Orochimaru: “Found some.”

Jiraiya: “Oh?”

Orochimaru smiles, and there is chewing gum between his teeth. 

Jiraiya leans in. 

Orochimaru leans in.

They smirk. 

Orochimaru’s face is earnest with concentration. 

Then Jiraiya smirks, and they lean even closer. 

They are so close now that their noses almost touch. They both begin to laugh.

“Ahem?” Tsunade arrived.

They notice how closed their faces are, and they laugh harder.

“Do you have some gum,” Jiraiya asks.

She smiles. “No.”

“I have some,” Orochimaru smiles.

“Where,” she plays.

“Here,” he says, smiles wider.

“I don’t see it,” she plays.

He leans down, thinking he’s teasing her.

Tsunade grabs his shirt, pulls him down. Suddenly Orochimaru realizes he is the one being played. She presses their lips together and fishes around.

Orochimaru grabs the wall and grabs Jiraiya’s arm.

Jiraiya stares, wide-eyed. 

Suddenly she leans back, smirking. She opens her mouth - and starts chewing. “Thanks.”

Jiraiya’s too surprised to be jealous, and it was a good sight. _Orochimaru got played, haha._ Jiraiya steps forward, “Oy, Tsunade. Tsunade. Could you’ve got it, could you give it to me now?”

She looks at him. “I just got it, I’m not going to give it away. Go get your own.”

Orochimaru quickly pulls the packet of gun from his trousers and pops one in his mouth. “Yeah,” he says, chewing. “Get your own.”

Jiraiya stares at him.

Orochimaru stares back.

Then they both begin to laugh.

Jiraiya grabs Orochimaru by the back of his neck. He yanks him close. This is a flash meeting of lips, and then Jiraiya’s chewing. 

Orochimaru is left breathless and shocked to the core.

Jiraiya goes after Tsunade. “Oy, Tsunade! Would you like to exchange yours for a fresh one?”

She stops walking. She looks over her shoulder.

Orochimaru leans his back against the wall, stares after his team mates, and he pushes his black hair away from his face.  He starts chuckling to himself, covering his face with his hand. His shoulders shake with mirth. _What the hell was that?_ He feels so warm on the inside. His lips tingle. “Ah ha ha ha..!” 

In the distance, Tsunade gets Jiraiya’s fresh chewing gum.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this!


End file.
